elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoo
Tomoo was a young boy about 10–11 years of age and the ringleader of the group of bullies in the orphanage, which was also home to Kaede. He is a key figure in her descent into madness, murder, and misanthropy. Due to the bullying he and his group inflicted upon her, Kaede developed a deep hatred of the human race, and he and his friends were the first victims of her vectors. Biography He and his friends were merciless in taunting, teasing and occasionally assaulting the friendless Kaede, whose control over her emotions only drove them to ever-crueler depths, mocking and marking her with the nicknames 'Horns' and 'Ox' and likening her to an Oni. ]] One day, after one of their assaults, another young girl befriended Kaede. The series makes it unclear whether or not this girl was sincere or did this at Tomoo's request to trick Kaede. But whether she willingly gave up the information, was fooled or just could not keep her mouth shut, the girl revealed to Tomoo and his friends that Kaede had been caring for a stray puppy. Tomoo found the puppy, brought it before Kaede, and slowly beat it to death while his friends held her. This pain and deception were all too much for Kaede to handle, and in a fit of rage, she unleashed her previously-dormant vectors and tore all four children apart, much to Tomoo's horror since she saved him for last. Later, when Kaede fears betrayal by Kouta for Yuka, she hallucinates that a headless Tomoo is still mocking her, telling her the world is meant for humans and not her. This singular act of pointless cruelty would in many respects define the rest of Kaede's life. Kaede herself seems to understand the miserable need of Tomoo and his bunch to lash out at anyone more miserable than themselves. His cruelty stands in sharp contrast to the unexpected kindness of Kouta and others. It is unknown what Tomoo may have turned out like in the future, but it is worth noting that his gleeful torturing and animals and vicious bullying of the weak are classic serial killer traits. It is ironic that the victim Kaede and not Tomoo ultimately became the infamous killer. Trivia * Tomoo is erroneously referred to as Tomohiro in the original English credits from ADV. * His name can also be spelled Tomou or Tomo, and the kanji of his name can individually be read to mean "Satoshi" and "male," respectively. * Tomoo's character has similarities to Kakihara from Ichi the Killer and Chaka from Black Lagoon, as well as other psychopathic characters. Tomoo's most memorable act is the brutal murder of a lonely child's puppy. This act is not is not unique to Tomoo. He shares this misdeed with the classic literary sociopath, Pavel Smerdyakov. * For the purposes of this wiki, the other bullies helping Tomoo will not get their own article. There is little enough information about Tomoo himself; the others were unnamed, and their information is self-evident in both versions. * Tomoo shares his most infamous deed with another fictional serial killer, Marvel Comics' Cletus Kasady, aka Carnage. Like Tomoo, Kasady brutally murdered a family dog when he was only a child, setting off a chain of events that wiped out his entire family, a sick feat for which he showed no remorse. Gallery Unleashed.jpg|Vectors unleashed Tomoo_laughing.jpg|Tomoo and his acquaintance laughing Could Tomoo have been a better person in a different circumstance? Yes, it was the misery of the orphanage that made him what he was Yes, but he would still have been at least mean No, but he would still not have been a monster No, he is a creep far and wide across the multiverse Why did the other children follow Tomoo's wishes/orders? Fear of him directly Fear of not having any friends A feeling of power by extension Cruel fun Boredom Sources Category:Human Category:Kaede Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pre-Series Dead Category:Given name only Category:Child Category:Manga Characters Category:Article